


Shadowworld Drabbles

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 words drabbles, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, Dragons and hellhounds are good pets, Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Content, Snow White Elements, Yuri on Ice AU, individual warnings in each drabble, originally posted on LJ Community ShadowWorld100, painter au, unrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: A series of 100-word unrelated drabbles, set in the Shadow World (Canon and AU)





	1. Alec's Treasure (Alec&Izzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned).

Alec has a soft spot for his siblings but for everyone is obvious that Izzy is his adoration, it’s not something that he bothers to hide.

She is fierce and beautiful and the smartest person he has ever known in this world but she will always be his baby sister. Even today, in the day he walks her down the aisle, dressed in a gold gown towards the arms of someone that probably will never be good enough for her but that Izzy loves as much as they love her.

And love is all Alec has ever wanted for her.


	2. Silk Sheets (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood.

Some days Magnus still can't believe how happy he is. But today is not one of those days because Alec is laying beside him in the same bed Magnus always thought was too big for one. Alec opens his eyes, probably sensing Magnus’ gaze. _Morning,_ Alec murmurs and pulls the silk sheets over his chest. It’s a mania of him Magnus noticed since their first morning together. A different time, when the sheets were golden and not red when the thought of losing him was still too recurrent. Alec leans in and kisses Magnus and that morning everything is perfect.


	3. Hazel (Malec +HumanAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood (mentioned)  
> A/N: AU

Hazel isn't a color or that's what most people say, but Magnus isn't most people, and hazel is a color. 

His favorite color since now. It may be related or not with the eyes of a certain man sitting in front of him.

Someone elbows him, Magnus realizes is Raphael. Probably daydreaming isn't the most professional thing to do in the middle of closing a deal.

If he signs up the deal Alexander Lightwood is offering him, it’s because the deal benefits him.

Magnus knows better than let carried away by a pair of pretty eyes and a pretty face.


	4. Traditions (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood (mentioned).  
> A/N: A guess after Magnus returns from Edom.

Magnus’ mind is still fuzzy after his odyssey in Edom. Whoever said “the descent into Hell is easy” clearly never had made the journey themselves.

At first, Magnus doesn’t get it; why the loft is replete with cornflowers, forget me nots and blue hortensias.

Until he goes to the Institute and sees cobalt cloths hanging from the ceiling.  _Blue banners when the lost return._

Magnus had forgotten Alexander is a shadowhunter and a man of traditions. A man who also takes into account Magnus’ traditions.

This is not just a welcome… it’s also a proposal. A proposal Magnus accepts tearfully.


	5. Decisions, Decisions (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood

Mundanes got married in white, shadowhunters in golden. It was something Clary didn’t give her too much thought until she saw herself engaged. She was a shadowhunter now but she had also been mundane for almost twenty years of her life. The idea of leaving that life, that Clary behind didn’t feel right.

But then, Izzy gave her a more practical solution to her dilemma.

“You don’t have to choose. I love parties,” said Isabelle, smiling playfully. “and I wouldn’t mind marrying you twice.” And somehow, Clary knew she meant it. 

And what else could do Clary besides kissing her?


	6. Expectations (Clary&Jonathan. No romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clary Fray, Jonathan Morgenstern (mentioned).

Clary always had wanted a brother. Simon was a brother to her in a way, but still, his crush on her was evident to make their relationship not totally fraternal.

When she learned she had actually had a brother, Clary dreamed many nights of him. Would he have her same green eyes, red hair, and freckles? Would they be the kind of siblings that fight over everything or would they get along?

Then Jonathan appeared, and Clary had a brother… and his eyes were not green nor his hair was red. 

Some nights, Clary still dreamed of that other brother.


	7. New York Streets (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Rating: General

Alec hates cold, and particularly the months of January and February in which the temperature is so low that the streets are covered by a coat of snow.

His entire body goes numb and his nose gets red. Not even the five layers of clothes can protect him. Also, he looks ridiculous, Magnus says he looks cute and kisses the tip of his nose and snuggles a little more at his side to continue walking down the streets of New York.

Alec wishes that the warmth Magnus makes him feel inside could warm him up on the outside as well. 


	8. Sunny Mornings (Malec + MCD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Warnings: character death

They had enjoyed a lot lazy mornings like this, with the rays of sun shyly seeping through the curtains. It was strange, having such a beautiful and sunny morning like this in the middle of one of the fiercest winters he had lived in New York. 

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, watching their golden bands gleam under the dim light of the room, and for a moment, the hand Magnus was holding was calloused and strong again,  _young_.

Outside, pedestrians would watch amazed the building being spared from the blizzard. Magnus couldn’t care less.

They deserved a nice ending.


	9. Blankets (Malec +NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Warnings: NSFW

Magnus was by no means a lean man. Alec thought that Magnus could choke him with those arms and he would be grateful. In fact, Magnus did it once and Alec was much more than grateful.

That night was chilly but Alec’s body was burning with Magnus above him, around him,  _in him._  He could feel his body melting into the mattress and silk sheets with each thrust. The rain muted by his own moans and irregular breathing.

After their orgasms hit them and Magnus stayed there, sprawled over him. Alec came to a conclusion; Magnus was the best blanket.


	10. Day In (Clizzy +NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood.  
> A/N: NSFW

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm, perfect to be outside but all Isabelle wanted was to stay in her room, with Clary’s hand lost under her skirt and Isabelle’s legs spread, giving her liberty to touch her the way she pleased.

After a long making out session, it was logical that Clary’s fingers slipped easily. Isabelle’s moan was drowned out by her girlfriend's lips. They kissed, slow and wet.

Isabelle moved her hips at Clary’s rhythm, she wanted her closer, to go deeper, faster. Her legs were shaky, a sign of her orgasm coming and then it came...


	11. Sex With Me (Izzy&Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood.

“Pick one!” Izzy almost yelled, exasperated.

“But how do you expect us to choose just one?” Magnus tried to reason with her. “So many songs, so many moments.”

“You say whatever you want but there’s not a world in which I’ll let you dance  _Sex With Me_  as your first dance.”

“But it was the first song we danced at Pandemonium.” 

Magnus was just messing with Izzy but she was just too stressed, helping them with all the wedding preparations to realize.

“Everything has to be perfect.” she said, massaging her temples.

“And it will.” Magnus and Alec reassured her.


	12. Romeo and Romeo (Malec +VictorianAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood.  
> N/A: Victorian AU  
> Lyrics from Taylor Swift -Love Story.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while..._

They meet in the garden each evening and in the secrecy of closed doors. 

“I love you, I love you.” Alec whispers tenderly against his lips between kissed, burying his hands in his hair, but there is a desperate edge on his voice. 

What wouldn’t give Magnus to hold Alexander’s hand freely in front of all the Victorian society.

Magnus hugs him tighter. “We will be together, my love.  _Someday_.”


	13. Can We Keep It? |Part 1(Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood.

"Can we keep it?" pleaded Magnus, not for the first time.

"No, Magnus, we are not keeping it?"

"But just look at him, Alexander!" pouted Magnus.

Alec looked at the tiny little thing that Magnus was cradling in his arms as if it was a baby.

"Magnus, we are not having a dragon as a pet. No matter how cute it is."

"It even has your eyes." tried Magnus, in a last attempt to convince Alec, lifting the green-eyed creature in front of him.

Magnus sighed, deciding to drop the topic... for now. "Don't listen to daddy, is being grumpy."


	14. Can We Keep It? |Part 2 (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane

“You gotta be kidding me.” murmured Alec. “Magnus, we can’t have him.”

“Why, Alexander? Why do you insist on breaking my heart?” whined Magnus theatrically.

“I’m not trying to break your heart, I’m just being realistic. We already have Toky,  _a dragon_ , we are not having a hellhound too.”

“But look at his eyes!”

“That is not going to work this time.” said Alec, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a steely gaze to the puppy.

No, Alec wasn’t losing this battle. And he didn’t… what did convince Alec was the ball of fur snuggling against his chest.


	15. Kneel Before Me (Malec+NSFW+RoyaltyAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane.  
> N/A: NSFW ish. Royalty AU

“Am I your king, Alexander?” asked Magnus in Alec’s ear, running a finger down his neck.

Alec let out a strangled noise that was meant to be an affirmation. “Say it, darling.”

“You are my king, Magnus.” breathed Alec, there was fire in his eyes when Magnus looked into his lover’s eyes.

Magnus kissed him, it was a lustful, bracing kiss… a kiss that Magnus and Alec had yearned for too long. Tenderness and love would be left for other night.

“Yet, I’m the one kneeling before you.” said Magnus dropping to his knees and taking Alec in his mouth.


	16. He Whom The Gods Love (Malec +MythologyAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane.  
> N/A: Implied character death. Quotes; Les métamorphoses du vampire, Charles Baudelaire, and Menander.

Magnus remembered how he used to quote in mockery and pride some words he read once;  _angels would damn themselves for me._ Well, Alec wasn’t an angel, at least not to the heavens.

Ironically -and with a little of black humor- came to his mind another quote, a more accurate one that almost ripped a sob from him.  _He whom the gods love dies young._

For Magnus could not be as wise and clever as Athena but he was sly enough to trick his father, Lord of the Underworld.

If God didn’t help him, he would resort to the Devil.


	17. Little Ginger Mermaid (Clizzy+Little MermaidAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray

Since she saved her from drowning in a stormy night, when Isabelle had lost the control of  _Raziel_  and fallen off of the ship, there hadn’t been a sole day in which Isabelle didn’t meet with Clary.

They always met by the seashore and could talk for hours, that when Clary left her hair was completely dry. 

No one knew of these encounters, with her brother’s exception, if someone knew they would probably start a hunt in search of the mythical beings.

And Isabelle would hunt  _them_ if anyone dared as much as to touch any of those red hairs _._


	18. The Depths of the Woods (Malec + Snow White AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood.  
> A/N: Snow White AU.

Magnus watches the young man crouched in front of him, playing with a rabbit. There are more animals around him, nature seems to enjoy Alexander's presence.

He should probably talk but is too mesmerized by the man's beauty; lips as red as the rose, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow. 

He is the fairest person Magnus has ever seen. And that is a lot to say because Magnus has mirrors.

Alexander looks at him and smiles. Magnus swears the forest blossoms around them, his eyes... can’t be compared to anything but the depths of the woods.


	19. The Endless Painting (Malec+PainterAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood.  
> A/N: Painter AU. Kinda NSFW  
> Probably a future scene of Bargaining Chip.

Magnus brushed soft strokes in the canvas. The dull white disappearing under the warm yellow and vibrant red. He turned his head towards his model.

Alexander was laying in bed, his naked body partially wrapped in red and golden silks.

Magnus stood up from his seat, climbing the bed and then Alec's hips.

“At this pace, the painting won't be ready for the exposition.” complained Magnus while he showered Alec's face with kisses.

“It's your fault, you are the one who made me pose like this.” Alec remembered him, running his hands under Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus never finished that painting.


	20. Atonement or Justice (Malec + The Last Airbender AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood.  
> A/N: Avatar, The Last Airbender AU.

Alec knew that what he was doing was wrong. More than wrong.

He was supposed to take Magnus, the Avatar, to the Fire Nation and redeem before his mother's eyes.

Instead of that, he was sat by the edge of a river, enthralled, watching Magnus practice waterbending.

The ease of his movements brought Alec a peace that he hadn't feel in years. After a while, Magnus got bored and approached him.

“C’mon, pretty boy.” Magnus teased. “Give me some fire.”

Alec obliged, choosing to forget the upcoming uprising for a moment.

He had already chosen his side in this war.


	21. After Gold (Malec + YOI au + NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> A/N: Yuri! On Ice AU. NSFW.  
> Set after Gold (a drabble) by @astudyinfic.

Alec made an attempt to take the medal off of his neck.

“Oh no, we worked so hard for this medal. You are not taking it off.” said Magnus, placing the medal between Alec's pecs. The contrast between the cold metal and his hot skin made Alec quiver.

“You’re being kinky.” pointed out Alec from his place under Magnus’ body.

“You know, Alexander, you won gold today  _and_ broke my record.” Magnus slid in and out of him at a torturous pace. “It's only fair for me to break  _you_  a little.” 

Magnus thrust harder, deeper. He did break Alec.


	22. Tales (Malec + Fairy Tale AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane.

Tales are not always how people tell them. There is one in particular that is wrong; the tale of the evil dragon that abducted the prince of ldris and held him captive as a revenge for the wrongs caused to his kind.

What few people knew was that the dragon was more than a dragon; he was a warlock capable of shapeshifting. Magnus Bane, who fell in love with the prince, and was reciprocated. 

So, you see, the warlock was not abductor but protector and lover.

Alec would know that for was him who spent his whole life loving him.


	23. City Nights (Malec + Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane

There is something beautiful  about New York; the intimacy that only multitudes can give you. Everybody minds their own business. There are dancing and groping bodies under the blurry, neon lights of  _Pandemonium_. So different from Alec’s little hometown.

The best thing about New York? That’s easy. No one gives a fuck who you fuck.

“What was your name again?”  asks Alec to the beautiful man running his hands all over his body.

“Magnus. But don’t worry, darling. After tonight, you won’t forget my name… or me.” 

Next morning, Alec realizes that Magnus has, indeed, ruined all men for him.


	24. Do not choose the lesser life (1x12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12: Alec's introspection.

Lydia was an amazing person, would be a good comrade and a loyal ally. He was sure of that, he would be the same for her because he couldn’t be more. He could never be more, to any woman.

He had given up so much for them but it was  _enough_. So he took the risk.

Alec would think and face the consequences later, he always did.

That day he took his life by the lapels and kissed it in front of the most prestigious members of the Clave and Shadowhunters society.

Alec never regretted that choice, not even once.

 


End file.
